Redemption
by Danielle123
Summary: Three years after fleeing Court Roses horrid past threatens her other hurtful past. She must return to right her wrongs before everything she has left is taken away forever. She's searching for Redemption before it's too late...Or maybe it already is. I suck at summaries please read and feel free to let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If my previous story followers are reading this I want to first off apologize! I'm so sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long! Personally I rushed my story and there was so much I wanted to add and take away that it got me severely stuck. SO I'm starting over and taking my time! I hope my favorite readers aren't too angry with me but I hope to make it up to you with a more intense, dark, and fun story. Much love my lovelies!**

**Chapter 1 Broken**

I'd finally given in.

Two weeks with nothing but broth and water in between sessions had finally broken me. My will had been broken.

"Please stop, please! I will do anything just please stop!' I shamelessly begged.

The man that had been assigned to me that day flashed me a grin and sat down his current toy that had been searing the flesh off my left thigh. "My master will be pleased." He beamed discarding his soiled gloves and exiting the locked door.

I gave a weak jerk at the restraints that bound my wrists and ankles to the cold stainless steel table. Giving up was never my motto but the past 14 days had been hell. No hell would be a wonderful vacation compared to this.

I looked up at the ceiling to see my once beautiful body staring back at me.

My captors had kindly placed a mirror there for my viewing pleasure.

There was no more beauty there.

It had been maimed out of me.

My face was bruised and marred with cuts. My right eye would sport a hideous scar, one that reminded me of the villain in The Lion King. But here I wasn't the villain but the victim, one thing I had never been before.

"So Guardian, you wish to speak with me?" A cold voice boomed from the speaker.

I looked to my left to see Marcos staring down at me from the observation window looking bored.

A vision of my old life flashed before me.

Lissa smiling up at Christian as he showed her his sweet side he only saved for her.

Eddie and Mikhail laughing at some silly man joke the had caused Sonya to playfully slap Mikhail's arm.

Dimitri shaking his head as a smile tugged the corners of his handsome lips.

The next words out of my mouth would plunge that world into darkness and blood or leave them the way I saw them now.

"You're pathetic minion is boring me, send someone in here that at least will keep me awake." I spat feeling the tiny spark left in me come alive again.

I laughed humorlessly as Marcos sent my tormentor sailing into the wall as he stormed off. Maybe he would finally kill me and my pain would be over.

Boy had I been wrong.

Death wasn't a kindness they dealt out now that the humans were actively getting more and more involved in their schemes. Lets just say my torment had only begun after that day.

Thirty days. Four weeks. 28 days. However you want to count it I was begging whatever higher power that would listen to make it end.

Just one too deep cut or puncture would end my suffering. Today was just like any other day laying in my own filth. Shift changes insured my never ending torture and barely two hours of sleep a day. However as I began to fill numb realizing my body finally deciding it couldn't handle anymore my tormentor stopped. As I slipped into the beautiful oblivion of darkness I finally started feeling warm. Something I hadn't felt since the day I was brought here. Then I felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Hope Is An Ember Waiting To Ignite

The repetitive beeping was annoying enough to bring me from my sweet black oblivion.

Sadly I instantly realized my aching body wasn't numb anymore.

As my eyes adjusted to the harsh bright light I took in my surroundings.

The room was extraordinarily clean decorated with pictures of the wooded mountain sides and breath taking water falls. I felt the tears fall as I concluded they had come up with a new way to torture me.

They knew I would never see the outside again so why not torment me with the images.

I absently wiped my eyes noticing my face was as tender as the rest of me. I heard the beeping accelerate and looked to see that it was a monitor connected to wires which disappeared under my plain white gown.

"Your arms free you idiot!" my mind screamed at me.

I looked down wondering if I had completely lost it when I realized in fact I was not restrained what so ever. That's all it took and the ember that was hope finally ignited.

I painfully removed the I.V. that was placed in my arm and unplugged the wires attached to my chest.

I noticed a bag of light brown liquid hanging next to my I.V. and followed the tube to my nose.

I tried not to gag without success as I removed the feeding tube

. I gently tested my legs by slowly putting weight down on them. My whole body wasn't just tender from my injuries but weak from having not been able to move for however long since I didn't know how long I had been unconscious.

I used the pole with wheels that had held my bags for support. I felt my adrenaline spike as I stiffly made my way to the door. It went into serious over drive when I turned the knob and the door came open without a whisper of sound.

What came as a shock however was it opened up into a living room.

I took in the entertainment center loaded down with all kinds of gadgets I couldn't even tell you what they were. The fifty inch flat screen constantly changed images and when one popped up showing me standing in the doorway I realized it must be a high-tech surveillance system.

I looked around and thought I would burst into tears at the sight of two windows and nestled in between them a door clearly leading outside.

I hadn't taken four steps when a deep but gentle voice sounded.

"Hey, easy, you really shouldn't be out of bed."

I jerked my head to the right and standing in the hallway was a very well built man leaning casually against the wall watching me. His black hair and dark skin made his icy gray blue eyes stand out like a neon sign.

He just stood there staring at me which made me even more uncomfortable.

" Don't come near me." I spat when my legs wobbled and he started towards me. I gripped the pole harder debating on if I had enough strength to swing it

. "Easy." He cooed again lifting his palms in surrender.

I felt what little strength I had wavering and knew it would be only minutes before I ran out.

"You're not at the compound anymore. You're safe here and free to do as you please once you heal. If you'll take a seat not only will I explain but I will throw in breakfast." He explained calmly taking two steps back to give me space.

I started sweating at the exertion I was putting on my weak body. Slowly my instinct told me to do what he said. For my benefit of reserving my strength I made my way to the recliner not taking my eyes off of him.

Once I was seated he slowly made a wide turn around me and headed to the kitchen that was adjacent from the living room. The breakfast bar placing gave me a view of him the entire time. I watched as he quickly fixed up some pancakes and scrambled eggs.

He placed a plate on a TV tray and cautiously placed it in front of me. He went back and again carefully placed a glass of O.J. on my tray then took a seat on the couch and began eating, watching me.

I glanced down at the single pancake and small side of scrambled eggs on my plate and wondered if he realized this wasn't going to fill me up. However as I dug in I quickly realized why my portions were so small. I cleaned my plate and partially regretted it.

My stomach was so full it was actually slightly painful.

I guess weeks of nothing but water and broth had seriously shrunk my stomach. He stood and slowly took my tray into the kitchen. He came back and returned to his seat on the couch.

"First off, hello my name is Damien." he started giving my a wave.

"I'm Rose." I supplied.

"Feel free to ask me anything." He countered propping his feet on the coffee table.

"Damien how many times do I have to tell you to stop smudging up the table with your nasty feet!" came a female voice from behind me.

I don't know how I did it but I shot to my feet to face the threat that was at my back.

I watched Damien stand and motion for the woman to come stand by him.

She slowly put her brown bag she had been holding on the counter and joined his side. I quickly took in her identical black hair, brown skin, and icy gray blue eyes.

"Rose this is my sister Millicent but please call her Millie." Damien stated in the soothing tone he had used earlier.

I slowly sat back down.

"What happen, how did I get out, where am I, why are you helping me… "Wait, wait I can only answer one questioned at a time." Damien interrupted sitting on the couch.

Millie made her way to the kitchen and started unloading her grocery bag.

"My family and I had been scooping out that place for weeks hoping to bring it down and take out as many Strigoi as possible. We went in and started our destruction when my sister found you. She guarded your body until I could get there to carry you out. You are at my house which I share with my sister, and my parents raised us to help whether they be Morio or Dhamphir." He explained answering all my questions.

I sat there wrapping my mind around what he just told me.

"So how many did you lose going in there." I asked wanting to know. The place had been huge when they dragged me in there that night they had ambushed me.

"No one." He answered studying me.

"You must have an army of well trained Guardians." I stated dumbfounded that no one was killed.

"Ha! No offense but us two Morio don't need any Guardians. We take care of ourselves." Millie called from the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're telling me that two Morio alone went into that compound, brought it down and saved me." I questioned feeling my emotions debating on whether to laugh or cry.

They chose laughter as I cackled at the thought.

As my hysterical laughter died down I realized Millie had come to sit by her brother. "Can we just show her. It will obviously be easier than explaining it." Millie snapped glaring at me.

"Please do. I won't believe it other wise." I replied snapping back.

"Okay." Damien answered heading for the room I had woken up in.

He quickly came back out with a heavy blanket and a wheel chair.

"Before you argue please just use it, it will be quicker and your body needs to rest." He sighed studying my face.

"Okay fine." I replied getting up and sitting in the stupid chair.

I was elated as we headed for the front door. "I'm aloud to go outside! I squealed in delight before I caught myself. I felt the chair come to a stop and Damien's towering 6'1 frame kneeled in front of me.

"You are not a prisoner here. You are free to move about and do as you please as long as its within reason of your bodies capability. I would prefer you not leave until you are healed to the point you can take care of yourself but I…we will not force you to stay here or do anything you do not want to do. Do you understand." He explained sternly begging me with his eyes to believe him.

"Okay." I whispered trying to keep the tears at bay that were forming in my eyes. "Okay." he agreed gently patting my hands which were folded in my lap. I watched as Millie took the blanket and gently placed it on me. She very carefully tucked the edges around me and with that I was taken outside.

The fresh air even though cool was amazing.

As I was rolled down a gravel path the evening sunlight shining I noticed there house sat on a very nice sized secluded piece of land. Trees surrounded the open land giving them space and privacy.

We stopped on a large flat slab of concrete and Damien faced me towards an open field which had recently been mowed. Millie sat down the back pack she had been carrying and began removing tennis balls.

"What are y…" "Just be quiet and watch." Millie instructed in a firm tone.

I watched as she began tossing the tennis balls onto the grass in random spots. I got bored and switched my gaze to Damien who was standing to my right. He was taking very deep and slow breathes as he stretched.

"Okay baby brother you do your thing and I will explain." Millie announced coming to stand on my left. "Imagine those tennis balls as explosives with timers. This field is the compound. You're up Damien."

I focused my attention on Millie's brothers as she told the story of how they got into the compound. I felt my mouth drop as one by one the tennis balls were guided by tiny waves under the grass to rest where Millie pointed.

Damien stood there without so much as breaking a sweat as the tennis balls made there way to wherever he wished them to be.

After the tennis balls were all guided back to Millie's open back pack as she picked up a cinder block and placed it on the grass.

"Once we got you out while blocking the exits Damien placed the large explosive and we escaped." Millie finished grinning at my reaction as the cinder block sailed on a wave into the middle of the field then abruptly disappeared under the ground.

"Boom." Millie stated with a laugh.

"Bye bye compound." She finished.

"Wait so how did you get to me?!" I questioned excited for the answer.

"Like this." Millie replied stepping forward.

I watched as a ball of fire launched from her hand and caught a patch of grass on fire.

The ground that was hit shifted and the flames were buried by dirt.

"Plus we were trained just like you were by our parents." Damien supplied seeing the look of bewilderment on my face.

" Do I dare ask how you blocked the exits." I asked wondering what they would throw at me next.

"Did you ever notice all the vines growing up the side of the building?" he asked pointing to a stand of trees with vines criss crossing between them. Before I could answer yes I watched as the vines moved like snakes through the trees.

I sat in silence as they took me back into the house.

I allowed Damien to help me back in my bed as I fought to stay awake.

"You okay?" He asked handing me two pills and a cup of water.

"I'm glad you two are on our side." I quipped swallowing the capsules.

"You may not think that when I start you on physical therapy tomorrow." he laughed heading out of my room.

I felt the pills kick in as my pain faded and my body rejoiced.

Sleep came quickly after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Baby Steps…Or Not.**

**A/N Thanks bboop12 for the review! Nice to see you didn't give up on me! :D**

Damien hadn't been joking when he told me physical therapy wouldn't be easy.

It had taken six months for me to get back in the shape I was in before my abduction.

After training I had taken a shower and come out to find Millie standing in the living room in a beautiful midnight blue cocktail dress. "Wow!" I stated giving her a wolf whistle for emphasis. "Thanks." She replied beaming. "Where are you headed?" I questioned plopping down on the couch. "Hunting." Millie answered shooting me a concerned look.

I felt my eyes widen.

"I'll come with you." I told her heading to my room.

"No!" came Damien's gruff reply from the kitchen.

"Why!" I snapped tired of being left out of the action.

"You're not ready." he informed me reaching past me for his belt that was laying on the end table. I flinched at his close proximity.

"See." he sighed giving me a hurt look.

"I'm sorry." I huffed embarrassed.

I couldn't stand the concerned looks they were giving me so I retreated to my room. I sat on the bed listening as they left. I hated being alone yet I hated being around people. Don't get me wrong I had come to deeply care for Millie and Damien but a few weeks into my recovery the trauma had caught up with me.

At first it had been nightmares. Then I would occasionally see and hear things that weren't there. No not ghosts but the people from the compound. I would hear certain noises and my mind would twist them into the sounds of certain tools I hated remembering. After that it was physical contact.

My skin crawls anytime anyone gets close enough to touch me and when they would touch me I sometimes would have a panic attack. Pathetic I know but Damien said Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was normal for anyone who had gone through what I had.

I hated myself for it.

Damien has done nothing but take care of me and never once hurt me yet my crazy head wouldn't remember that whenever he came close or touched me.

"Great way to show appreciation to one of the people who gave you a second chance at life Rose!" I chided myself feeling the tears come.

I sat there and cried like I did everyday.

After a few hours of my pity party something changed.

My feeling sorry for myself was changing. I realized it was anger.

I was angry.

Those monsters had broken something in me and I didn't know if I would ever get it back.

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming open and someone cussing.

I flung open my door to see Millie and Joseph helping Damien into the house. His silver stake was protruding from his left thigh and his lip was split open.

"What happened?" I shouted over Damien's stream of swear words as his sister and his best friend placed him in the recliner. I quickly went to Damien's side as Millie ran to get rags, bandages, and water.

"Damn evil leeches doubled back and took us by surprise." Joseph replied using his knife to cut off Damien's pant leg. I felt useless as he arched in pain when Joseph removed the ruined fabric from around his wound.

Millie came rushing in with a tub loaded down with medical supplies and sat on the floor to examine his wound. "Joseph I'm going to need you to immobilize his leg while I remove the stake." She instructed getting in position to remove it.

My heart sank at the pained look on Damien's face.

Without putting to much thought into it I gently laid my upper body across his and pushed his face into the hollow of my neck in an attempt to shield him from what was about to happen. His arms came around me as Millie began to count. I told my stupid brain to shut up when his arms squeezed me when they pulled the stake.

His grip instantly loosened when it was over and I stood up to get out of his sister's way. I noticed everyone was staring at me in utter shock. I glanced down hating the attention and noticed his wound was bleeding heavily.

"Millie!" I screeched pointing.

"It hit an artery. Damn it!" Joseph snapped applying pressure.

"I'm going to have to cauterize it." Millie announced cleaning the stake.

I watched as she wrapped her hand around the end and it quickly began to glow red hot. I shot a horrified look at Damien knowing what was about to happen was going to hurt worse than the wound itself.

My stomach turned as I heard his skin sizzle and smelt the burning flesh.

"You okay?" Damien asked me through gritted teeth.

Once again I hated myself.

Here he was wounded and being burned and he was showing more concern for me than what was going on with him.

"Yes." I answered weakly taking in his abnormally pail complexion.

It was then I realized he would need to feed to be able to heal normally.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold still if his mouth was on my body so I quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed an I.V. from the medical cabinet. I sat by his right side as I removed the tubing from the sterilized packaging.

"What are you doing?" He questioned when I handed him the end of the tube.

"You need to feed." I replied as I placed the needle into my vein.

He didn't have a chance to argue when I placed the tube into his opened mouth and the first drops hit his tongue.

As he drank I rested my arm on his leg and my head slowly followed.

I was to focused on the needle in my arm to really care that we were touching.

I hated needles but this was the only way I could help so I sucked it up and let him drink his fill.

I awoke with a jerk when I felt the I.V. removed from my arm. Millie sat beside me and placed a cotton swab on my arm and quickly put tape on it to hold it in place. I looked up to see Damien had fallen asleep his color looking a lot better.

"Thank you." Millie whispered cleaning up the tubing.

"It's the least I could do after everything you two have done for me." I replied in a hushed voice getting to my feet.

The walk to my room was unsteady but I made it. I quickly undressed and climbed into bed. I smiled proud of myself at the giant steps I had taken today. I was sorry it was under these curtain circumstances but I couldn't help but feel giddy. It would take a lot of time and patience but eventually I would be okay!

Of course the nightmares greeted me just like they did every time I closed my eyes. It was always the same. I tossed and turned trying to will the nightmares away but it never happened. Around five thirty in the evening I gave up and decided to get dressed. I grabbed my white tank top and black sweat pants and headed for the workout room on the other side of the house. As I passed through the living room I stopped to check on Damien. I wasn't two feet from him when his eyes opened.

"Hey. How are you feeling? I questioned lifting the blanket to check his leg. The area around the bandage was sporting a nice bruise. "Better." he answered sounding like his same old strong self. I assessed his bandage and decided it needed changed.

I headed for the medical cabinet and grabbed some fresh gauze, tape, and rubbing alcohol. As I sat my loot at his feet I heard Damien chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked gently removing his old bandage.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you paid me back for pushing you in the gym." He answered a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah…well you asked for it." I retorted pouring the liquid over his wound.

I felt a little guilty as he winced in pain. "Big baby." I quipped as I placed the clean bandage on his skin.

"I should have gotten hurt a long time ago." Damien commented as I was cleaning up. "What makes you say that?" I question giving him an are you crazy look.

"Because I like this side of the infamous Rose Hathaway. The one where she stops being scared." He answered watching me.

"If this happens again you're going to wish for the scared Rose after I get done with you." I informed him jabbing my finger in the air for emphasis.

"Yes Ms. Rose." He retorted holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Why don't you find something interesting on TV and I will make breakfast." I told him heading for the kitchen.

I finished placing the plates in the dishwasher and headed for the gym. I smiled as I watched Damien limp around on his crutch. "Where are you going?" He questioned following me. "Some of us still have to keep in shape." I told him with a smirk. "I was thinking we'd change your training today." Damien replied stopping in front of the gym door. "How?" "With weapons. You know explosives, guns, and other fun toys girls seem to love now a days." He answered heading to the far wall glass case and unlocking it. I looked at the array of toys and shook my head as he removed what he called throwing daggers. "Strigoi are too fast to be hit by one of those." I informed him wondering if he suffered some head trauma. "Yeah but their human bitches aren't." He hissed running his eyes over my exposed scars. I expected to feel the shame surface and it did. However this time it came along with anger. Severe anger. "Let's get started." I snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 You Are Worthy

I sat at the kitchen counter stuffing my face with holiday leftovers contemplating the last few years.

It was seven in the evening and the house was quiet. I still had trouble sleeping but was slowly working through it. Granted I used physical violence on the workout equipment but hey it was helping.

I sighed to myself wondering why my life had gotten so crazy.

"Choices." my mind whispered.

I remembered the day my world had come crumbling down.

"I've given up on you. Love fades…Mine has."

That memory sent chills down my spine so I quickly switched. I remembered the night I had found Sonya. Well she had found me.

I had gotten a lead on Victor Dashkov and followed it. Sure enough in the back alley of a trashy club there he was. The club had been nothing more than an old warehouse with a few speakers and a bar. It was infamous for basically being a huge drug den. Victor came here for his crimson fix. Seeing as how he was a wanted felon among our kind he couldn't stroll into a classy feeders office and eat. He had to sink to the lowest of the low to survive.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." I smirked at his retreating form.

He froze and turned around to stare in surprise. "We have unfinished business Dashkov." I snipped coming towards him. I didn't know if it was from the drug laced blood he had consumed or the fact he was looking worse for ware but he just smiled and sat down on an over turned crate. "If you think you can take me back to the states without losing me in the process by all means." He taunted holding out his wrists.

Before I could take one step closer the nausea hit.

I barely had enough time to side step out of the way when I caught sight of Ms. Karp.

She completely ignored me and grabbed Victor. I was shocked when I hesitated to pounce and she turned around using him as a shield. "Normally I would love to rid the world of vermin like you Guardian, but I need to be somewhere tonight and frankly have no time for you Hathaway." She hissed.

Before I could say anything a hooded man appeared to Sonya's and Victor's right.

"I'll kill him!" She snarled backing into the corner.

"No!" The other man cried stepping forward. I realized it was Victors brother.

"Easy Robert, I'm sure there's a deal to be made." Victor stated calmly.

"Under any normal circumstances this is where I would intervene, however seeing as how your existence wouldn't be missed I think I'll leave you to your deal and head out." I cackled easily playing the part.

This idea had popped into my head and I was hoping with everything I had it would work.

"Wait!" Robert and Victor called together.

"Please Rose, anything, I will give you anything! You can't just leave me here!" Victor begged actually looking scared for once.

"Its not you I need it from, its him." I calmly replied motioning to Robert.

"Name it." He cried brokenly.

I actually felt a wisp of guilt for Victors brother. "Hello, I'm not agreeing to anything other than I leave here in one piece. Full or hungry is completely up to you Rose." Sonya snarled giving Victor a rough jerk for emphasis.

I watched Robert wince at her show of promising violence.

"Bring her back and you two leave here. I never saw you, hell this night never happened!" I told Robert.

"Deal!" He agreed taking a step towards his brother while keeping his eyes on me. His step took the focus off me for a split second and I reacted.

I charged Sonya as I tossed my stake to Robert. Doing one of two things I never thought I'd do. Getting rid of the only thing that gave me a chance of walking out of this alley alive and trusting Robert.

My charge took Sonya by surprise and as an attempt to get away she hurled Victor at me. I dodged to the left leaving Victor to crash onto the nasty stained alley. I delivered a kick to Sonya's knee as I let my fist fly. She crashed into the crate Victor had been sitting on causing it to break into pieces. Before she was able to regain her footing I wrapped my arms around her middle pinning her arms.

"Now Robert, NOW!" I called. For a split second I thought he had fled but Sonya's scream and the blinding white light ensured me he had made good on his deal. I held Sonya's crying form as Victor and Robert fled. I let her go long enough to grab my stake off the ground and resumed holding her shaking form.

We sat that way for almost the entire night. As the dawn light started to appear over the horizon I had finally convinced her to come back to my hotel room.

I stayed up watching her as she finally succumbed to sleep. There was no way I was risking her slipping by me while I was sleeping. I had been gone from Court a little over six months when I found Sonya. During that time The Queen had been found murdered. Not a week later Lissa had found out her father hadn't been honest with her family and fathered Jail Bait or Jill as I called her. A very sweet and shy girl from St. Vladimir. Normally shit hit the fan when I was there to deal with it but for some reason I was actually glad I hadn't been there for that. Granted I did feel bad for Lissa having to deal with all that without me but surprisingly Tasha had been wonderful with her. So wonderful in fact she had talked Lissa into running for Queen, which she had won. Wasn't to big of a surprise though seeing as how Lissa was right for the job. I was proud of her and regretted not being there for her coronation. But per usual she had handled it with dignity and grace. As I sat watching Sonya sleep I thought of Mikhail. He was a shell of himself and now, now he had a chance at his happily ever after. With a sigh I picked up my cell and dialed Han's number. I knew it was late in the Morio world but I had a feeling they wouldn't mind this phone call.

After a lengthy conversation and some arguing Han's gave me directions to a private airstrip in the Nevada desert. They would land at Midnight and there should be a rental car waiting for me at the hotel.

Sure enough at four the front desk delivered a slip of paper for me to sign and handed me the keys to a Honda Civic. I rolled my eyes at the choice of vehicle. Of course they wouldn't give me something fun to drive. Two hours later Sonya woke up and I told her what we would be doing. " I will go back. I will face my Judgment. They would do the world a favor if they sentenced me to death." She agreed in a defeated tone. I placed my bag on the floor and sat by her. "Sonya I hate to break it to you but you won't be executed. They won't even lock you up. Dimitri as I'm sure you know was turned." I told her feeling the punch to my gut at the sound of his name. "Yes, yes I heard about that. He was ruthless in Russia" She informed me with a sad look. "Yeah well Lissa restored him and he has been welcomed back and is currently one of The Queens Guardians." I told her giving her a what I hope was a reassuring look. "Really?" she questioned skeptical. "I swear it." I replied holding up my right hand. "I don't want to leave you. You could have chosen to drive that stake through my heart but you didn't. Why do you think I'm worthy of saving? What can I do to repay you?" Sonya blurted sobbing again. "There is something you can do for me." I informed her taking her hand. "Anything." She pleaded squeezing my hand. "Forgive yourself. Allow everyone that cares for you to help you through this. Please don't shut anyone out. Let their love help heal you. You are worthy of love Sonya. That's why I made Robert save you. You are worth saving, and you are worth a chance at redemption, you are worth loving. So if you can do that for me I promise you that will be payment in full." I huffed out through my tears. With that I got up and finished packing my bag.

We sat in the car in silence. When we pulled up to the hidden landing strip I got out and looked at the millions of stars shining in the sky. Out here in the dark desert they shown like diamonds. The city lights didn't reach out here to drown out their beauty. I heard Sonya come to my side and join me. "Okay." She whispered with a sniffle. I leaned over and grabbed her in a tight hug. "Thank you." I told her feeling the tears fall. Her words let me know Mikhail wouldn't be a shattered mess like me. As we pulled apart I saw the flashing lights blinking off the descending plane. We stood there in silence as the plane landed. I heard Sonya's breathing intensify as the door started opening. "You're worth it." I told her giving her hand a squeeze. My heart constricted as I watched Dimitri followed by Han's then finally Mikhail climb down the three stairs and step onto the ground. The three Guardians shined there ridiculously bright flash lights in our direction. I quickly opened the car door and turned on the high beam lights of my car to light up the area around us. I'm glad I did. The look on Mikhail's face wasn't one I wanted to miss. When his eyes met Sonya's it was like watching him come alive again. As I watched them simultaneously run towards each other I realized Sonya wasn't the only one that had been restored. Mikhail's light had been. As they embraced in a tearful reunion I selfishly wished I didn't have to be here to see this part. A quick glance at Dimitri revealed to me we must have been thinking the same thing. Well I knew my face clearly showed I was hurting because in my mind this is how Dimitri and I were suppose to reunite. Dimitri's expression however showed a bit of sadness with a lot of shame. Han's coming towards me quickly brought me out of my thoughts. I wouldn't allow anyone near enough to drag me on that plane. With that I jerked open the car door and sped off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Prey Becomes The Predator**

I swiped away the stray tears that had escaped during my trip down memory lane. I put away my dishes and was wiping down the counter when the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Without thinking I let a kick fly as I spun around. Damien's hand held my shin as he stopped my attack. "Sorry." We both blurted as I put my leg back down. "Hey are you okay." He asked taking in my puffy red eyes. I couldn't help myself as I stepped forward and impulsively wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest. I guess I just needed a little comfort. It didn't bother me when he returned my embrace. After a few seconds I felt him shake with the chuckle that rumble in his chest. "What?" I asked pulling my head away to look into his face. "If I told you that was a stake in my pocket would you believe me?" He asked mischievously. "I'd say you needed a bigger stake." I retorted bursting into laughter. His look of astonishment didn't help as I laughed harder. "If that's the case then I will find another hunting partner for tonight." He playfully snapped. My laughter died. "Seriously?" "Yes. I know you're ready." He answered. "I'll go get changed." I called as I dashed for my room. Laying on my bed was a long sleeved black shirt that was like a second skin when I put it on. I slipped into the matching black pants with pockets lining the sides. After tying my combat boots and pulling my hair back I risked a look in the mirror. Other than the scar on my right eye all my marks were covered. For once I didn't feel like a deformed freak. I actually looked pretty in the uniform Damien had supplied. I looked at myself a little longer, surprisingly missing the curves I use to have. They were still slightly there but not like before. I couldn't seem to gain the weight back that I had lost during my captivity in hell. "Tonight they pay for that!" I hissed at my reflection.

We sat in a comfortable silence on the way to Saint Peters-berg. One of Russia's highly populated cities and a perfect hunting ground for Strigoi. Damien had gotten some information that one of the higher ups of the Strigio groups was going to be at Metro, a popular dance club doing some business. I thought I would be scared or nervous but the closer we got the angrier I got. We shut off the lights as we pulled into the alley staking out the back entrance. I felt Damien's eyes on me and knew I had a pissed off look on my face. "Hold onto that anger and use it." He commanded flipping open his cell phone. A short conversation between him and Joseph let us know the he and Millie were stationed by the front door about to be let into the club. As we exited Damien's truck to get into position it began to drizzle. "Don't hesitate Hathaway." He whispered as he disappeared behind the dumpster. I quietly pressed myself against the wall hiding my smaller frame behind some empty delivery crates. Ten minutes later we heard the commotion on the other side of the door as Millie and Joseph moved in. The back alley door burst open and two Strigoi spilled out. The second my eyes locked onto them I recognized one of the two males. He was one of the humans that had dealt out my torment. I was giddy he wasn't human anymore. Because now I could kill him. Damien and I made our move at the same time. I don't know if it was because we had the element of surprise or the fact anger fueled me but we descended on them so fast it hadn't been much of a fight. I was angry it had been this easy so for fun, yes for fun I prolonged his suffering a little. I had him on his stomach and instead of going for the kill strike I embedded my stake into his spine. I relished in his cries of pain as I twisted the stake back and forth. Receiving my satisfaction I removed it and plunged it into his heart. I wiped the blood on my tormentors clothes and sheathed my stake. I glanced around to see five bodies, none of them my team mates. We had won. Millie made a call on her cell phone and after being reassured she told us we could clear out and that the bodies would be taken care of. Joseph held a brief case that he had confiscated from one of the human minions and I didn't bother asking if one of the bodies belonged to him. I didn't care. They deserved whatever fate they were dealt for selling their souls to follow these demons.

Joseph and Millie disappeared to go to their vehicle while we headed to ours. Damien held my door open. Before I could step in he gently grabbed my upper arm. "You were amazing." He stated smiling down at me. I don't know why but out of no where I wanted to kiss him. So I did. It wasn't a kiss declaring my love or promising a relationship. Just a hot passionate kiss of lust. Of wanting to feel something other than anger. He was kind enough to return it. "Easy Rose." He hissed in warning. "I can only hold off for so long before I want to take this further." He added seeing the confusion on my face. "Okay." I replied climbing into the truck. The ride back was tense. Not because either of us regretted the kiss but because both of us were so close to taking it to the next level. I felt guilty. I hoped he didn't think I was leading him on. Which would be cruel of me. Damien was an amazing man. Kind, passionate, caring, tough, patient, and most of all he was gentle. I felt horrible. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on." I whispered breaking the silence. "It's fine Rose. I know you would never be in a relationship with me unless I could turn into the Dimitri from before he was a Strigoi." He answered in a rational, calm tone. "Yes and that's what makes me feel so horrible. Any girl would be cosmically lucky to have you and here I was taking advantage of you." I snapped letting the anger at myself escape. "Calm down Hathaway. I'm not angry at you or expect you to try a relationship with me. You were extremely open and honest about not being able to truly ever give your heart to someone. You showed genuine remorse at trying and failing with Adrian. I can't be angry at a woman who knows what she wants and shows it. I know you could never love me the way you loved Dimitri and it wouldn't be fair for me to ask you to try. Just know I'm here as a friend who cares. Not one who expects you to change who you are. You were never deceitful with me when it came to how you were feeling and honestly if you ever want to kiss me again feel free to do so. I quite enjoyed it. Hell if I'm completely honest I would enjoy more from you but know I would never expect this to become a long term deal. Unless you flat out asked me for a relationship I would never expect one other than us staying friends." He stated full of conviction. "And you expect that to make me feel better." I half joked with a smile. He returned it and flipped on the radio.

We all filed into the kitchen and examined the contents of the brief case. I was flipping through some discs as Joseph went to fetch his lap top from his car. Millie was working on hers trying to trace the numbers from the cell phone she had found and Damien was sprawled out on the living room floor looking over blue prints. "Hey Rose, can you come here for a second?" Damien called looking at me with a strange expression. I walked over and began examining the three prints on the floor. The more I looked the heavier my stomach felt. I began to sweat as my heart accelerated. "Court. That's the layout of Court. Except these are outdated. There's a building here and a fountain over here." I told him pointing at different areas of the layout. "They're organizing to move in on the Queen." Millie stated speaking out loud what we all were thinking. "I have to go back." I announced feeling my blood turn cold. With that I went to my room and grabbed a duffel bag out of my closet. As I was dumping the contents of my dresser drawers onto my bed to be packed Damien walked into my room. "Just stop for a second." He commanded taking the drawer I was holding and placing it on the floor. "I can't." I snapped glaring at him. "The people there may have hurt me in the past but they don't deserve this. There are children there, innocent children!" I added raising my voice. "I know. We will go with you! But we have to be calm and rational about this. Being impulsive and reckless will only get the people you love killed." He shouted. I finally took a deep breathe and stopped. "What do I do first?" I asked calming myself. "First you need to call the head of security for Court and let them know what's going on. While you do that I will book us a flight." He replied handing me his cell phone. "Okay." I sighed taking it from him. "Thank you!" I called to his retreating form. I quickly closed my door and sat on the bed. I couldn't remember Han's number. It had been programmed into my cell phone that had been destroyed the night I was taken. With a heavy sigh I dialed the only number I knew by memory. I sent a silent prayer that she hadn't changed it when the call finally went through.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Who To Trust**

It took three rings before the call connected. "This is Eddie Castile, her Majesty is in a very important meeting, may I please take a message?" I paused taken by surprise. "Hello?" Eddie stated maintaining his friendly tone. "Hey Eddie. It's Rose." I replied feeling a smile form. The line was quiet. I thought he had hung up but boy was I wrong. "ROSE!" He squealed. "Yes it's me." I answered trying not to laugh. "Where are you…" "Listen Eddie, this is an emergency!" I snapped cutting him off. "Okay. I'm all ears." I quickly informed him of what we had found and that he needed to amp up security. I also told him we were currently booking a flight to Pennsylvania and that any other questions could wait until I got there. He agreed and disconnected the call. I held out for about twenty minutes and couldn't take it anymore. Curiosity got the best of me. I laid back on my clothes covered bed and visited Lissa for the first time in two years.

Lissa and Christian sat at a candle lit table for two when Eddie and Adrian came barreling through the door. "I thought I asked not to be disturbed! Christian and I hardly ever get any one on one time together so this better be important!" Lissa snapped shooting up from her seat. "Oh trust me Cousin. This is epically important." Adrian replied with a giddy look. "Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Eddie questioned elbowing Adrian in the ribs. "Bad news first." Christian answered coming to stand by Lissa and taking her hand. "There has recently been evidence sent to us that shows Strigoi are planning to mount an attack on Court. When and how has yet to be revealed." Eddie stated in a professional tone. "How does good news come after a statement like that." Lissa asked weakly taking on an ashen complexion. Before Eddie could answer Dimitri entered. "Security has been doubled around Court." He informed everyone as they stared at him. "Rose is coming back!" Adrian shouted with a goofy grin. The whole room focused its attention on Lissa, but Lissa was too busy taking in Dimitri's look of pure shock. Her face reflected his. Then came her tears. "Please tell me you're not kidding." Lissa begged taking a step towards Eddie. "Spoke with her myself." He replied letting a small smile appear. "She's really coming home!" Lissa squealed wrapping her arms around Christian.

I quickly came back to myself to see three concerned faces staring down at me. "Everything okay?" I asked returning their concerned looks with one of my own. "Yeah. You told us about the bond thing, it's just different seeing it done." Millie answered sending me a reassuring smile. "Our flight leaves in sixteen hours. We should get some sleep." Damien informed me as he motioned for everyone to clear out of my room. "I can't ask all of you to clear out of Russia while there's still danger here!" I snapped shooting off my bed. "Don't stress girl. Joseph and I are staying here. I feel bad for you, you have to deal with Damien!" She informed me with a laugh. I returned her joke with a smile as they exited. It took only an hour for me to pack. I snuggled under the covers as the first rays of day began to turn the sky pink. I thought it would be hard for me to fall asleep but surprisingly it only took five minutes before I was plunged into my reoccurring nightmare. As I lay there on the metal table crying out in pain something to my left caused me to turn my head. Instead of Marco's cold evil face staring at me through the viewing window Adrian was there with a look of pure horror on his face. I felt the tears of humiliation fall before I was able to force myself to wake up.

I opened my eyes to see it was only 9am. I lay there for a few minutes before I finally made my decision. I quietly left my room to find the house quiet. I snuck past Millie's bedroom door and slipped into Damien's. Even though I closed the door without a sound Damien shot up into a sitting position. "Rose is everything okay?" He questioned getting up and coming to stand in front of me. All I could do was let the tears fall. "Another nightmare?" He asked wrapping his arms around me. I nodded into his chest. "Come on." He ordered me. He led me to his bed and pulled back the covers to the side he didn't sleep on. After covering me up he slid onto his side and placed an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I slept the rest of the day without a single nightmare.

I awoke to the delicious aroma of bacon. I poked my head out of Damien's bedroom door to find the hallway empty. I silently crept down the hall trying to make it to my bedroom. I was halfway there when Damien's laugh made me jump out of my skin. "You act like you're doing the walk of shame." He chortled snorting. I shot him a death glare. "You're clear. Millie left an hour ago. She'll be back in forty five minutes." Damien informed me flipping a pancake. "Plenty of time to hide your body." I quipped keeping my face serious. His laughter followed me to my room. I quickly showered and threw on a pair of jeans and a red sweater. I decided to wear my combat boots and left my hair loose. I came out to see my plate sitting on the breakfast bar with a glass of orange juice. The food didn't have a chance. As I rinsed my plate and put it into the dishwasher Damien went into my room and I watched as he carried my bag out to the S.U.V. I was surprised but I actually felt a little excited to be returning home.

Millie came back in with Damien, both had a grave look on their face. "What's wrong?" I questioned knowing I didn't want to hear the answer. "Joseph decrypted the discs." Millie stated pulling her lap top from its bag and placing it on the counter. With a few quick clicks I watched in complete horror. I shouldn't have eaten I realized as my stomach began churning. Across the screen played images of Court. The front gate, delivery entrances, and lastly my friends. Images of Lissa walking with Christian and her Guardian detail. Close ups of their faces made my heart sink. Someone was already on the inside. "We've got to get to Court." I snapped refraining from slamming Millie's screen shut. "We can't do anything from the plane. We should call again and let them know what we've found." Damien huffed picking up his cell phone. "WAIT!" I cried ripping the phone from his hand. "Have you lost your damn mind! We have to call this in or we may be to late." Damien barked lunging for the phone. "If we call it in now we will be! Don't you get it! We have no clue who's the in! It could be a Morio, Dhamphir, or human. You make that phone call now and whoever it is gets wind we are on to them they could bring the Strigoi down on Court before our plane touches ground." I yelled clutching the phone to my chest. "She's right." Millie agreed placing a hand on her brothers shoulders. We all stood there in silence. "Since when did Hathaway become smarter than me." Damien quipped releasing the tension. "It must have rubbed off recently." I smirked cocking my eyebrow at Damien. As Damien's face grew red I skipped out to wait in his truck. At least my stay at Court would be a little easier with a friend along.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Returning Home**

**A/N Shout out to my girls! Bboop12 and Daddys little crazy bitch thank you so much for your reviews!**

I hadn't realized booking a flight meant we would be taking a private jet. Yet here we sat in a very nice cabin, relaxing in nice leather comfy chairs. "So What's our story?" Damien questioned looking up from his computer screen. "What do you mean?" I lied hoping he hadn't taken me sleeping in his bed as a sign of wanting a relationship. I felt horrible. "Well if we tell them we're friends they will more than likely question how we met since security is being tightened." He replied typing away at his key board. "I could pretend to be your Guardian. We could say you hired me a year ago." I answered sipping the glass of wine Damien had ordered me to help calm my nerves. "So you would have to call me sir and follow my orders without an argument in front of everyone. I love your idea." He agreed a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "I want to punch you sometimes." I told him leaning my seat back and closing my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep but decided to pay a visit to Lissa.

Her, Mia, Christian, and Adrian were leaning over a computer looking at a picture of Damien. "Rose is coming to Court with that fine piece of man!" Mia squealed letting out a wolf whistle for emphasis. "Yeah right. He may be easy on the eyes to you girls but his family has a few screws loose." Adrian huffed crossing his arms. "What do you mean?" Lissa questioned turning her attention away from the screen. "That family is really weird. As kids they would rotate between human shifts and Morio. One week they would act like normal Morio than the next they would stay outside during the day and sleep at night. Their parents had some issues. They weren't high enough in the Morio world to draw to much attention. I remember him and his sister though. Odd balls. Kept to themselves, were always sneaking off together. Hey maybe he has some weird sex thing with his sister." Adrian snorted. "Ewww!" Mia squealed dramatically. "How do you know all this?" Christian asked sending him a look of disbelief. "They went to the Academy. He's the same age as I am. His sister's a year older. They only stayed a year though. Dropped off the radar after that." Adrian stated taking a swig of what looked like scotch from his glass

I pulled myself away from Lissa. "Damn Boozy. If I'd of know half a glass of wine would have knocked you out I wouldn't have given you any." Damien joked looking down at me. "For your information I was visiting Lissa. I didn't know you knew Adrian." I snapped pulling the lever to bring my chair back to a sitting position. "I don't know him. I just went to the same school. We have never even spoke." He huffed closing his lap top. "Well he seems to think he knows you. Apparently you and your sister were intimate. " I informed him and burst into laughter at his look of disgust. "I always wondered who started that rumor." He sighed shaking his head. "Well now you know." I replied heading for the bathroom. "Change into this while you're in there." Damien called bringing me a bag. "What is it?" I asked feeling the weight. "It's your Guardian uniform and utility belt. "Oh great." I sighed sadly. I hated slacks and tucking in my shirt.

I strutted out in Damien's assigned uniform. It was the same one as the night I had my first kill after my capture. Except this time the shoes were heels. The heels were only an inch tall and thick so it would not interfere with my ability to fight. Around my waist was a light weight utility belt. On my right side rested my stake, on the left a gun, and decorating the back were four small throwing daggers. I felt beautiful. Apparently Millie had remembered I was a girl and smuggled some make up in the bag. The smoky eye look was working for me and the black eyeliner gave my eyes some extreme intensity. I smiled down at Damien as he sat there jaw hanging open. "You look like you're ready to take on the world." He stated licking his lips. "When a girl looks good it makes her feel good." I replied returning to my seat. "Please fasten your seat belts we will begin our decent shortly." Came the Pilots voice over the intercom. "Rose I know you're not ready to tell your friends what happened to you and how we really met. I will try not to sound like an uppity, snotty royal but are you sure you can pull this off. Playing the part of my Guardian." Damien wondered gently clasping my hand. I turned and gave him a reassuring smile then placed my Guardian mask on. "You've got this." He smiled letting go of my hand.

Damien headed for the exit as the Pilots gathered our bags. "What are you doing?!" I snapped grabbing his arm and jerking him back. "Leaving the plane." He snapped back a bewildered look on his face. "If I'm playing the part of your Guardian I need to go first." I informed him. A look of realization crossed his features. He stepped out of my way and motioned for me to continue forward. I stepped down from the plane surveying the surrounding area. I ignored the fact that Eddie and Hans were staring at me. "Clear!" I called into the plane. Damien tried and failed miserably at hiding his smile at my good show. What he didn't know is I wasn't acting. I was going to take my show seriously.

"Guardian Castile, Guardian Hans, this is Damien Dupree." I announced formally. Damien stepped forward and shook their extended hands. I couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked in his suit. Damien turned and I opened the S.U.V. door for him. I was rewarded with a glare as he stepped into the vehicle. Apparently Damien wasn't happy with the arrangement of me going from friend to acting like he was nothing more than a job. I gave him a wink when I went around and slid into the seat beside him. It didn't take thirty seconds before Hans started doing his job. "So Mr. Dupree, how did you meet Guardian Hathaway?" Hans questioned glancing into the rear view mirror. I felt my spine go ridged. But Damien true to his form was ready. "I had her hunted down. Her reputation proceeds her. She was cleaning the streets of Strigoi in Russia when I came across her. I couldn't get a Guardian assigned to me because my title isn't as high as Morio society would like it so I offered her the job. Not a day goes by I don't regret meeting her sooner." Damien answered with an indifferent tone. I felt a small smile tug at my lips. "Rose has always been a badass." Eddie added turning his head and shooting me a smile. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. "How did you come by the information you sent us?" Hans questioned. "Well a few… lets just say acquaintances and Rose get together once a month to do a sweep and came across it during an outing. A hunting trip as we like to call it." Damien answered maintaining his bored air. "You allow your Guardian to leave to go hunt Strigoi? Hans asked incredulously. "Of course. Where is it my place to ask her to change who she is. This girl has a gift. She's swift and efficient. Less Strigoi for me to worry about coming to knock on my door." Damien retorted letting some heat lace his voice. "I see." Hans stated shooting me a look. The questions stopped after that.

I felt my pulse quicken as we passed through the gates of Court. This was it. Damien gave my knee a reassuring squeeze when the vehicle came to a stop. I quickly exited and opened Damien's door for him. That earned me a death glare. He stopped not caring who was watching. "You are my Guardian, not my bitch. I know how to open a door for myself." He hissed gently removing my hand from the door and closing it. "Her Majesty wanted to see you the moment you arrived." Eddie stated interrupting our small argument. "Of course." Damien replied letting Eddie lead the way. I kept my head held high as the Morio around Court openly pointed and whispered. Apparently Rose Hathaway's return was the new big gossip.

I felt my stomach constrict as we entered the halls leading to the throne room. We stood in the doorway and I watched as Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri were bent over what appeared to be blue prints of Court. "Queen Lissa." Eddie stated clearing his throat. The second Lissa's eyes rested on us I did what any normal Guardian would do. I lowered my eyes and bowed. I felt hurt shoot through our bond. I peered over at Damien who was also bowing. I went upright when Damien did. "Rose." Lissa sniffled letting her tears fall. I gave her a nod shooting Damien a distressed look. The look of anger he shot back scared me. "If this is how Guardians act in Court you're fired!" He snipped giving me a wink.

That's all it took. My legs were moving before my mind acknowledged it. Lissa collapsed into my outstretched arms, squeezing my neck a little too tightly as she sobbed into my chest. Lissa collected herself after a few moments and pulled away but she kept a death grip on my hand. "Your Majesty. If you'll excuse me I would like to get settled into my room." Damien stated coming to stand on my other side. "Mr. Dupree please call me Lissa. Just Lissa." My best friend replied reluctantly letting me go. "As long as you call me Damien." He told her smiling. "Fair enough." She nodded giving him her shy smile. I started to follow Damien out. "Oh and Rose. You are released from your Guardian duties as long as we are within these walls." He announced loudly shooting Lissa his gorgeous smile over my shoulder. I let out a laugh as Lissa rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Damien. "What are you going to do." I asked stepping forward when Lissa released him. "Working." He answered giving me a look. I got the message. He was going to start his own form of surveillance around Court. "If I need you I will call." He added handing me a com device. I quickly put on the equipment as he left. With a deep breathe I finally turned around to face my friends.

I barely gave Dimitri a glance. "Oh to hell with it." Christian blurted breaking the awkward silence. I was quickly enveloped in another hug. Then another as Eddie playfully nudged Christian out of the way. "Where the hell have you been." He asked releasing me. "Working." I answered hoping I didn't have to go into depth about it. "Your boss seems awesome!" Eddie stated jumping into another topic. "Is he?" Lissa questioned coming to stand by Eddie. "A good boss I mean." She added quickly. "Seems to be. You should've seen the way he jumped on her for opening his door for him." Eddie answered for me. "He told her she wasn't his bitch and he could open his own doors. You two must be close…" "Eddie I love you okay but stop." I interrupted trying to take the topic off mine and Damien's relationship. "What happened to your eye?" Questioned a familiar voice that sent lightning bolts running down my spine. I turned placing an indifferent look on my face. When my eyes met his I felt everything come back. The love I had for him. How every moment I took a breathe it was for him. How, even after he was a Strigoi and had kept me I still loved him. Then the memory of the church. "I've given up on you. Love fades…Mine has." I felt that hurt all over again. "Battle wound." I informed him using a bored tone.

I took an involuntary step back when in three strides he was standing in front of me. I flinched when he brought his hand up to cup my chin. He gently forced my head to the side so he could examine it closer. I knew what he saw. The thick ugly mark that started at the top of my brow and conveniently missed my actual eye and stopped on my upper cheek. The look in his eyes told me he knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "Rose." came Damien's calm voice through my ear piece. I stepped out of Dimitri hold. "Yeah, I'm here." I replied into the mouth piece. "I hate to ask but could you walk the perimeter of the inner wall. It would be to suspicious if I did." he answered. "I'll get right on it. No problem." I told him shooting Lissa an apologetic look. "We eat in an hour if you can get away to join us." Lissa called after me. "I'll be there!" I called back before disappearing through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Had family over so was not able to write but here it is! Reviews are greatly appreciated but not expected!**

I felt a little guilty and relieved that I had to leave Lissa. I needed to get my emotions under control and I was extremely thankful Damien had found a job for me to do. "Hello Little Dhamphir." I whirled around to see Adrian. I grabbed him in a tight hug the smell of alcohol and cloves not even bothering me. His arms instantly returned my hug. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I really missed you." I told him pulling away. "What woman doesn't mourn the absence of my presence." He crooned keeping pace with me as I headed for the wall. "Glad to see you haven't changed." I huffed through my bark of laughter. "I wish I could say the same about you." He replied with a sad tone. I felt my heart skip a few beats. He was referring to walking in on my nightmare. "I can see by the look on your face and scar on your eye it was more than just a nightmare." He sighed as I came to a stop. "Adrian please…Just don't okay. I don't want or need your pity." I hissed lowering my voice. I didn't give him a chance to reply. I was only a few yards from the wall and I took off. I ignored the stares of the mingling Morio and leapt. I used the momentum of my body and pulled myself up. I started to my left using the wall as a cat walk and examining the inner and outer perimeter. Why not kill two birds with one stone. I noticed Adrian following from a safe distance on the ground. Not even halfway done with my patrol something caught my eye. To my right across the road was a decent sized patch of woods. At first I shook it off thinking maybe I had imagined it but the second time I knew I had seen something. I stopped close to the streetlight pretending to examine the ground on the outside of the wall. I bent down on my heels staying on the wall when the light reflected and two glowing eyes were staring at me through the trees. The nausea hit me then. My heart lurched into my throat. "STRIGOI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and leapt down to begin pursuit.

I heard the screams as the Morio panicked and the siren shortly followed. The screams grew in volume as everyone in Court were now informed of the danger. "Hathaway talk to me." Damien ordered through the com. "Strigoi sighted on West end by the huge split oak. I went in through there I'm in pursuit." I relayed dodging trees. "You went out there alone!" He shouted quickly followed by a few swear words. I switched the device off. It was hard to listen with his creative vocabulary echoing in my ear. The woods were silent but my stomach told me the monster hadn't gone far. The hair on the back of my neck alerted me in time as the Strigoi dropped from the tree as I rolled out of the way. "You were stupid to come out here alone." He snarled in a cold voice nervously glancing around. Right then I knew he was the only one. I was thankful because yes indeed I was stupid and didn't even think about it when I came charging into the woods. "Smooth Rose!" I chided myself. Seeing I was distracted with my thoughts the monster leapt. I side stepped and brought my elbow down on his back. He whirled around leaving his chest unprotected. I was ready and plunged my stake into his heart. He fell lifelessly to the ground when the shouting started. I flipped my com device on. "It was only one. I got him." I relayed calmly. "Hans won't allow anyone to enter the woods, can you drag it back?" Damien's voice replied in a cold tone. "Yes." I answered knowing I was going to get an earful when I got back. I grabbed the dead things arm and began pulling

Ten minutes later and soaked in sweat I finally emerged onto the road. I dragged the lifeless corpse to the other side and let it go as it rolled into the shallow ditch. There were half a dozen Guardians lining the road in front of the entrance and I shivered at the thought of the army that waited on the other side of the wall. I plopped down on the ground and one of the Guardians who's name I didn't know handed me a bottle of water. It was gone in a few mouthfuls. "Have you lost your fucking mind!" Damien's voice boomed in the silent night. I shot to my feet as he barreled down on me. Dimitri was right behind him but stopped at the gate. I couldn't help the look of fear I knew was plastered on my face as he continued to barrel down on me. I let out a startled cry as he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms too tightly around me and holding me there. As my mind let me know what was happening I felt the convulsions run through my body. I hadn't realized I was shaking until now. "God Rose. Easy breathe." Damien whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you like that just breathe." He continued rubbing small circles into my lower back. I finally pulled myself together. "Lets get you to your room okay." He stated gently letting me go. I gave him a nod and followed as we re entered the Court grounds.

Damien was silent the whole way to his room. " Go take a shower and we can talk when your done." He ordered in a gruff tone. I quickly showered and pulled on a black sweater and a pair of blue jeans. I threw my wet hair into a bun and quickly laced my running shoes. I hesitantly made my way to the living room to find Damien had made a few ham sandwiches and was waiting for me to join him at the small dining room table. We ate in silence. " Come with me!" He ordered heading to his room. I silently followed and allowed him to guide me in front of his dresser mirror. All of a sudden he reached around me and jerked my shirt up. "There's barely any fresh flesh for them to carve up. Remember that the next time you take off into the woods alone." He snarled not hiding his anger. I didn't have a chance to react when he spun me around and his lips crushed mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met him kiss for kiss. Funny how we lusted after each other when danger was around. He pulled away out of breathe. "Can I have you. Just for one night. Maybe then my skin will stop itching to feel you." He panted begging. I remembered the way Dimitri had touched me. I remembered how good he had acted feigning concern for me. How for a split second I had imagined him looking at me like he use to. My hands lunged for his belt buckle.

The annoying ringing brought me from my dreamless sleep. I rolled over reaching for the phone on the night stand. My hand fumbled in the dark passing over the empty condom wrapper and finally landing on the corded phone. "Hello?" I answered groggily. "Rose?" Lissa chirped on the other end. "What time is it?" I questioned rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "It's eleven. I was calling looking for you to see if you wanted to join us for breakfast."

Damien chose then to turn on the light. "God Damien. That's bright!" I whined. "Sorry." He replied heading for the bathroom. "Hey. Do you mind if I have breakfast with Lissa. Our dinner plans got ruined yesterday." I called. "Promise not to leave these wall and it's a yes." He shouted back turning on the shower. "I'll be there in 15 minutes." I told her shooting out of bed. "See you then." she squealed hanging up the phone. I headed for the bathroom grabbing my clothes I had worn for two minutes last night off the dresser. I quickly brushed my teeth and redressed. I jerked the band out of my hair pleased to see my long locks fall into pretty soft waves. A small sprits of hairspray insured they would stay like that. "Don't forget your utility belt." Damien hollered before I made it to the door. I quickly fastened the buckle and left.

Eddie's bright smile greeted me at Lissa's front door. "You remembered this time!" He joked opening the door and leading me through the house. "Yeah well no Strigoi prowling the woods tonight so I figured I could kill time here." I returned with a grin. We turned left and entered the living room. I thought we were having breakfast. "We are!" came Lissa's voice on the other side of the couch. I walked around to see blankets and pillows in front of the TV. Along with all my favorite junk food and cans of pop covering the coffee table. "What is all this." I asked my best friend grabbing a Coke and sitting beside her. "Whenever things get stressful around here we eat a horrible for you breakfast and watch old music videos from when we were younger." Mia replied coming to sit on the other side of Lissa. "Awesome!" I squealed grabbing a bag of Doritos and stuffing my face. I relished in our laughter as we watched Britney Spears singing Oops I Did It Again. "I could totally pull off the red leather suit." Mia informed us flipping her hair. "Yeah and when we see it I will start singing Don't Do It Again!" I chortled singing in an off key voice. "Bitch." Mia quipped throwing her empty Sprite can at me. The song ended and the next song began playing. We all three jumped up and followed the dance moves of N'Syncs hit Bye, Bye, Bye. "Justin Timberlake is so yummy." Lissa huffed as we took our seats. "Speaking of yummy. Why did our dear Rose answer Damien's room phone sounding like she just woke up." Mia asked taking a bite of a hostess cup cake. "YES! Do tell!" Lissa demanded lowering the volume. "It's not like that." I sighed. I felt a shiver of recognition as my body responded to Dimitri. I couldn't see him but I just knew he was within hearing range. "Then please tell us what it is like!" Mia pressed waggling her eye brows. "Fine. I had an itch and he provided the scratch." I told them bluntly. "Rose. Don't you want more than that though. I mean do you have feelings for him. Could you see yourself maybe loving him one day." Lissa wondered aloud taking on a whimsical look. "I do love him. Not in the way you love Christian. I'm not in love with him. We both know that will never happen and have an agreement." I told her honestly. "Why couldn't you love him?" Mia hedged looking sad. "Because when you love someone. I mean really love someone, like when you live, eat, and breathe the love you have for them it makes you weak. It leaves you open to be broken beyond repair. So if you do decide to love someone that intensely make sure it goes both ways. If you don't you will never ever be the same." I told Mia truthfully. "That's beautiful Rose…In a sad scary way but I can see what you mean. Why love someone if it's not going to be forever." She summed up with a small smile. "Exactly." I agreed sending her a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Rose. Damien's here to see you." Eddie announced from the doorway. I smiled as he rounded the couch and shook his head at the sight before him. "Join us." Mia crooned enticingly. After a slight hesitation Damien came to sit by me. "Save any for me?" Damien asked ripping the chip bag from my hand. "According to Rose she saves a lot for you." Mia stated with a grin. "Mia!" I squealed mortified. "It's okay Rose." Damien sighed cheeks going a little pink. "So you are completely okay with the friends with benefits arrangement." Mia questioned scooting closer. "Someone kill me now." I moaned grabbing a pillow and covering my face. "Yes." Damien answered unfazed by her intrusive questions. "So you could never see you and Rose married?" Lissa questioned in a serious tone. "No. Rose is amazing don't get me wrong but I would never encourage her to do something that her heart wouldn't be into. Whoever broke her should be proud of themselves. Rose has so much love to give but is to terrified to give it freely. You two don't even realize how strong she is. I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready but I've seen her strength. Her perseverance. Whoever destroyed that part of her, that part that wasn't afraid to give her whole self over, must of done something unimaginable to take that away from her. I just hope one day she can find it again. I bet that would be something amazing to be on the receiving end of her love." Damien rambled taking on a far off look. I pulled the pillow away from my face and just stared at him. I hadn't had him fooled for a second. This entire time he knew I could never be with him in the long term sense yet he had stayed. He had been by my side through the physical therapy, the emotional breakdowns and then some. I felt hot tears pouring down my face. In that moment I hated myself. "You should have left me there to die!" I spat letting the anger at myself leak into my voice. I shot up and ran.

I found myself in one of the smaller gyms of Court. There were a few Guardians present but the death glare I shot towards them had them squiring to get out. Once the room was cleared I found a pair of pads for my hands and let the punching bag have it. I pictured everything I had done wrong. If I hadn't been so reckless my body wouldn't look the way it did. If I hadn't been so selfish and learned to open myself up to people I could possibly love Damien enough to have a future with him.

After twenty minutes of anger release I lay sprawled on the matted floor. "May I join you." Damien' sweet, gentle voice asked laying down beside me. "I didn't mean to make you hate me." He whispered. I shot up to a sitting position. "I don't hate you. I hate me." I told him looking down into his handsome face. "God please don't. I was just being honest Rose. The way you were with me from the beginning. I also caught a glimpse of Dimitri ease dropping and couldn't help myself. I mostly did it to let him know how big of an ass he was for breaking you up the way he did." Damien insisted begging me with his eyes to believe him. "I allowed him to break me when I let him in. I'm sorry an amazing person like you has to suffer for that." I responded with a heavy sigh. "It's okay. If being your friend feels like this than you have a friend for life. Besides I was being selfish when I asked you to give yourself to me physically. Lets just call it even and be just friends. No benefits." He concluded shooting me a smile. "I knew it." I sighed flopping back down. "What?" He questioned turning his head to look at me. "Whatever girl gets you will be cosmically lucky." I informed him with a smile. "Well you know how I got it going on. What woman could resist this." He joked lifting up his shirt to reveal his abs. We both laughed at his show of complete and utter male. "Come on. We still have to figure out who's the mole." Damien stated dramatically. "See why can't that be the joke!" I whined hating the fact that there was someone in these walls willing to bring harm down on so many people. "Just another day at the office." I added with a shake of my head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After two hours of sitting inside our guest house, going over Morio profiles, I was close to slamming my head onto the table in defeat. "This is going no where!" I whined stretching in my chair. "You're right." Damien sighed tossing a file onto the table. I watched him as he headed for the coffee pot, emptying the last of the dark liquid. "Hey when's the last time you've fed." I questioned taking in his slight pale complexion. "Almost a week." he replied adding creamer. "Go drink. I'll do a quick stroll through Court." I commanded shooting up and grabbing my stake. He gently grabbed my upper arm. "As long as you don't go flying over the wall again." He stated sternly. I nodded my head and headed out.

The crisp night air jolted my tired nerves and I found myself enjoying the quiet walk. I spotted movement to my left and felt my heart sink. I stopped collecting my nerves. My pulse quickened as those piercing, soul reading brown eyes met mine and held me where I stood. My skin became electrified as it remembered and craved his touch like a drug. "Hello Roza." my personal tormentor spoke stopping in front of me. "Dimitri." I greeted pulling up my walls. I made my eyes leave his and stared at his chest.

The chest that had comforted me during my breakdown, the chest that bulged with pure male muscle. Under that magnificent chest rested his washboard abs that made my fingers twitch in response to the memory of running my fingers over, caressing… I quickly told my memory to shut the hell up or it would have my walls in rubble in a matter of moments.

"Lissa's been worried. Earlier tonight upset her." He informed me trying to read my facial expression. "So I got a little dramatic. No big deal." I sighed resuming my walk. I felt more than saw Dimitri keeping pace. My body knew whenever he was near and I wanted to slap the little hussy. "Headed anywhere in particular?" He wondered waving a greeting at a passing Morio.

"Just a quick patrol of the grounds." I answered in a bored tone. "Can I ask you something?" He inquired motioning for us to sit at a metal bench. My mind screamed at me to say no. To make an excuse to leave, anything. But my body sat. My body however did keep some space between us so we couldn't accidentally touch. A few minutes passed and I started to wonder if he had forgotten his question.

"What did you mean earlier? When you told your friend he should have let you die." Dimitri ground out actually sounding angry. My heart squeezed. I knew if I told him I would revert back to the blubbering mess I had been after my rescue. I also knew I had to give him something or he would start digging.

I sat there trying to decide what to tell him. I could feel his patient gaze resting on me. "Roza, you can tell me." he stated calmly. The first time he had used my pet name it had hurt but now I was angry. "Stop calling me that." I hissed glaring at him. I stood up not wanting to be close to him anymore. He followed. "Let's just say those days I was with you in Russia were a getaway in paradise compared to what I've been through!" I spat. I didn't give him a chance to reply and quickly retreated back to my room.

The house was dark and empty. I sat on the couch sipping a Coke wondering what our next move should be. Quickly not knowing I decided to go pay Lissa a visit. From the safety of the living room of course.

"Her aura is so dark Cousin. We really need to figure out a way to heal some of that darkness." Adrian sighed running a hand through his already messy hair. "She's different. Not just Darkness induced different, but like something horribly life changing different." Christian added coming to sit by Lissa. "I know this really isn't my place but have either of you two thought about just out right asking her to let one of you heal some of the Darkness stuff?" Eddie asked leaning against the wall.

I came back to myself with a burst of laughter. I decided to head over to Lissa's. Maybe just maybe I would feel better if they took some of the Darkness.

A Guardian who's name I didn't know escorted me to Lissa's dinning room. "I can take it from here." I told him as Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Adrian looked up. "Hey." Lissa stated cautiously. I approached the table and placed a silver ring on the surface. "Eddie had a point." I informed her with a smile. "You're not angry are you?" Lissa questioned looking away. "No Liss. I need…something…Please." I told her hating to admit the Darkness was winning. Lissa being Lissa just smiled and placed the ring in the palm of her hand. I felt the hum of her magic as she charmed the ring.

I hated to admit how more stable I felt when I slid it onto my finger. "Thank you." I sighed feeling lighter. "The news said we are getting snow in a few hours." Dimitri announced coming from the living room. "Hopefully it will be just a dusting." Christian stated glancing at me. "No, its going to be more than that." I told him confidently. "Take up meteorology on your trip?" Adrian asked cocking an eyebrow. "No. My left hip aches whenever there's going to be snow." I informed him with a playful glare. "What happened to your hip?" Eddie questioned giving me a concerned look. I wanted to smack myself for the slip up. "Comes with the job description." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"I hope Mikhail and Sonya make it in before it gets too bad." Lissa spoke attempting to change the subject. I shot her a thankful look. "Where are they?" I wondered studying my friends. "You don't know?" Adrian questioned with a grin. "What?" I asked looking at everyone. "Sonya and Mikhail have been visiting his family. He wanted her to go see them one last time before the baby arrived." Lissa chirped a smile splitting her face. "Really!" I squealed looking to everyone. "Yep. She's five months and counting." Eddie assured me sharing Lissa's grin. "That's fantastic!" I giggled feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"We have a problem." came Han's voice from the doorway. "What." Dimitri demanded as He, Eddie, and I all came to attention. "Mikhail's car broke down about an hour from here. He said something didn't feel right so he and Sonya went into an old docking warehouse on the river. Our sources confirmed that there are Strigoi in the vicinity. They left their car a few blocks from their location. There's no easy way to say this but the Strigoi are closing in on them." Han's answered. I watched the sorrow come over my friends faces and Lissa began crying. "We won't make it in time." Han's sighed reading my horror struck look. "We'll see about that!" I snapped pulling out my cell phone and running with everything I had in me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N Yes, I know I suck. Sorry for the wait! OMG can't wait for Vampire Academy to hit theaters!**

As always Damien made sure the impossible was possible. It had taken three minutes to get ready. I had never dressed so fast. I added a few new toys to my belt before we moved out. Damien trusted me enough with his teachings to allow me to carry three explosives. We raced down the freezing road on two "borrowed" crotch rockets Damien had hot wired from the garage. They had been in the back collecting metaphorical dust since it was mid March and too cold to ride.

We both knew it would have been more practical to borrow an S.U.V. however the huge vehicle couldn't reach the speed we were currently traveling at so they were quicker. I was praying the entire way we wouldn't be too late.

We pulled alongside the abandoned car to find the hood open and severe damage done to various pieces of the engine. "This was done after the car broke down." Damien observed. I went around to the passenger side to see a com device laying in the seat. I had to smash the window in to get it. I placed it in my ear and turned it on. "Mikhail, it's Hathaway. Are you there?" I questioned whispering into the mouth piece.

"Rose! Thank you God!" came Mikhail's reply. My heart sped up as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. They were alive! "What's your location? How many? How close are they?" I barked looking around. We are four blocks East of your location, in the red building with faded yellow lettering. Its right on the waters edge. There are five of them across the street searching that building. Rose they're checking this one next. Please hurry!" He answered fear leaking into his voice. "Stealth approach is out!" I barked at Damien as I jumped on my bike and pulled the throttle.

We didn't even bother dismounting our bikes when we came to the warehouse. The bay door was rolled up so we just drove in. "Mikhail, Sonya come on!" I shouted into the quiet warehouse. I leapt off my bike and onto the passenger seat of Damien's as they appeared from behind a worn out conveyer belt platform. Mikhail jumped onto my bike and Sonya clutched onto him for dear life as we sped towards the open bay door. Damien followed behind Mikhail through the door and the moment I thought we were free I was slammed off the bike and resting on the cold warehouse floor. I watched the brake lights of Damien's bike glow through the falling snow as he screeched to a stop. The horror in his eyes was the last thing I saw before the bay door closed and was locked.

I laid perfectly still trying to look at my surroundings without drawing attention to myself. The five Strigoi were busy hissing at one another, arguing about who got to feed on me. I saw a ladder bolted to the wall leading up to a narrow steel walkway suspended by cables. A large window facing the water was a mere leap from the walkway. "Rose?! ROSE?!" came Damien's demanding and anxious voice barking from my com.

I didn't stop to think it through. In one quick motion I was up and running. Before I placed my hand on the first rung of the ladder I activated my three explosive and tossed them under the refueling tank that took up the right side of the wall. "I'm okay! Get away! Get away now! Things are about to get hot!" I shouted into my mouthpiece using the code word for active explosive. I was running down the cat walk as the first Strigoi hit the ladder. I bunched my legs and leapt as the explosives detonated.

Hitting the water was like slamming into a wall of needles. The cold felt like it had sliced my skin open. My lungs burned as I kicked, trying to make my way to the surface. Just when I thought I wouldn't make it before gulping down water my head broke the surface. I pulled in air my lungs badly needed and coughed. The current wasn't too strong but the freezing temperature of the water made it hard for me to swim. My muscles were quickly becoming numb.

"There she is!" came a familiar voice. I looked ahead to see Damien leaning over the side of dock arm extended. I kicked, propelling my body to the right as the current carried me. I reached out and was relieved at Damien's strong firm grip on my forearm. He yanked and I came right out of the water and onto the wood surface of the dock. I lay on my back panting as three faces stared down at me. "Congrats on the kid." I huffed out shooting them a smile. "Come on. Your lips are turning blue." Damien ordered pulling me to my feet.

"We're thirty minutes out, stay with me Rose!" Damien shouted over his shoulder. I wanted to tell him that I was okay but my lips wouldn't work right. I couldn't even feel my hands, which were clasped around Damien. In fact I couldn't feel much of anything. My whole body was just numb.

Fifteen minutes into the ride something changed. I faintly realized I had stopped shivering. Strangely I was actually starting to feel warm…and sleepy. My body slumped against Damien as he hit the brakes and pulled the bike to the side of the road. I was somewhat surprised when I fell off the back and slammed into the concrete…It hadn't even hurt.

"Damn it Rose. Come on!" Damien shouted at me as he placed my head into his lap. "Just let me close my eyes for five minutes." I mumbled looking up at him. He looked terrified. "Rose sweetie you have to stay awake. Mikhail went to get help, but you have to help us and stay awake. You have to tell them how you're feeling." He replied his voice taking on a strange quiver. I wanted to. I wanted to do what he asked so bad but I failed and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to be slightly blinded by the harsh bright light. I looked around the room to find I must be in the medical treatment center located on Court. I gingerly sat up waiting for the pain to hit. Other than a faint dizzy spell I felt fine. I pushed the covers off and examined my body. There were no cuts or burns. I carefully got out of bed using the stand that held my I.V. for support. I smiled sadly at the feeling of déjà vu as I made my way over to the small mirror located over the sink the nurses used to wash their hands.

My reflection revealed a slight bruise on the right side by my temple. It was from when my head had hit the concrete. Other than that everything looked and felt fine. "Guardian Hathaway, it's nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?" a sweet voice asked from the doorway. There stood a nurse in her late fifties holding a pair of clothes. "Great surprisingly." I answered taking my clothes from her. "If you don't mind taking a seat I will check you over and see if I can't get you out of here." She informed me with a smile. I returned it as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Thank you Nurse Benson." I sighed reading her name tag as she removed the I.V. "Oh please, call me Olivia." She retorted with a playful snort as she shined a light into one eye then the other. She finished my exam and told me I was good to go. I slid on my clean uniform and was lacing my boots when Olivia entered with a clip board. "Just sign on the spaces highlighted and you're free to go." She instructed handing me a pen and placing the clipboard on my feeding tray.

I sat there signing away when a woman entered with a cleaning cart. "Olivia how are your grandchildren?" She question affectionately coming to hug my nurse. I sat there patiently watching the two women interact. It was nice to witness a completely normal conversation of grandbabies and their shenanigans. As Olivia took the clipboard and pen it finally struck me. "I don't mean to be rude or condescending when I say this but you're human!" I told her hoping she didn't take it the wrong way. "That wasn't rude and yes. Her Majesty started bringing in more humans to take over the smaller jobs so there would be more Guardians assigned to Morio and available to protect the Court grounds. It wasn't easy either. I'm pretty sure the F.B.I. isn't as invasive when hiring people." She chuckled giving me a wink. "It didn't bother me one bit though, I have nothing to hide." She added with a reassuring smile.

The pieces finally clicked. "So you're saying all the jobs such as deliveries, grounds keeping, and so on have been taken on by humans!" I squeaked hating the knot in my gut. "Exactly." She answered giving me a strange look. I felt like I was going to throw up. Not Strigoi nausea just the normal kind. "Maybe you should lay back down." She suggested giving me a strange look. I shook my head and headed for the exit. The sun had just set and it took all my self control not to book it across Court. I refrained however knowing there were potential enemy eyes every where. I couldn't let them know I knew. I ran by mine and Damien's shared Guest house to find it empty. I didn't have time to wonder around looking for him so I jumped into Lissa's head to see where she was.

Lissa sat at the table sobbing. Christian sat beside her with a look of pure disgust on his face. Dimitri sat across from the couple beside Damien with a look of pure hatred plastered on his face. "Ssssssso that's how she got all those scars." Lissa whimpered looking at Damien. "Yes. It was bad your Majesty, but some how Rose survived." He told her. He looked so guilty. I jerked myself back into my own mind. Lissa had seen my scars and now they knew my secret. I felt the shame wash right back over me. My self loathing would have to wait. My friends were still in danger

I was surprised to run into Eddie when I entered. He gave me a sad smile and began walking me to Lissa's location. "Eddie don't look at me that way. It happened, I'm here. It's no big deal okay." I told him hating the pity in his eyes. "I know Rose. I just hate that its always you who has to go through this crap." He replied with a heavy sigh.

We entered the dining room and everyone stopped and stared. I met their glances with a defiant one of my own. One that said I didn't want their pity. "I need to talk to you." I told Damien sternly. "Rose, I can explain. Her Majesty saw the scars and I had no choice…" "Not about that! The other thing." I interrupted begging him with my eyes to understand. I watched the light turn on in his head. "OH!" he blurted shooting out of his seat to follow me back outside.

We walked a few paces to an empty area, the snow crunching under our steps. I glanced around to make sure we weren't within earshot of anyone. "The humans who work here. They're the leak. I don't know which ones, if it's only a couple or all of them." I whispered glancing around nervously. With that I told him everything the nurse had told me.

"Well at least this narrows down our search. About time we catch a damn break." Damien sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's okay Damien. I'm not mad at you for telling them, hell if I'm completely honest it's kind of a relief. To not have anymore secrets." I told him seeing the stress he was under. "Really?" he sighed finally making eye contact. "I promise. You go do what you need to, I'm pretty sure my friends are wanting some answers. Might as well get it over with. Plus I think its time to bring them up to speed on what we're doing. That way they can all have their eyes open." I instructed sending him a reassuring smile. With that I headed back to my friends to face the past I had been running from.

The gang was still seated where I had left them. Lissa however was a blubbering mess. I took the seat on her left since Christian was occupying the right one. She flung her arms around me repeatedly apologizing as she clung to me. I just sat there and held her until the hysterics passed. During which time Adrian had joined us. Finally Lissa calmed down to sniffles. "So the cats out of the bag." Adrian stated sipping from a wine glass he had helped himself to while we waited for Lissa to calm herself. "Pretty much." I sighed leaning back in my chair. "You knew!" Lissa squealed jerking her head to face Adrian. "Sort of. He kind of barged in on my reoccurring nightmare." I answered hoping to diffuse the anger behind her eyes. "You should have never left Court." Lissa snapped turning her angry glare on me.

I felt my stomach knot as all eyes turned to me. "Could of, would of, should of." I replied returning her glare. "There's a lot of things I should have done Lissa. Can't change the past now." I added crossing my arms. "Then why are you back? She snarled shooting out of her seat. We all followed. "Why bother coming here! Why not just have your new friends make the call and we could have handled it from there. Why bother showing up here, apparently your new life wasn't so bad so why come here, what does it matter if we are in danger. You didn't care enough to stick around why do you care now! How can you care since you abandoned ALL OF US!" She screamed clenching her fists. I took a few deep breaths before I caved into the urge to slap her.

Dimitri must have been reading my mind because he came to stand beside to Lissa. Always ready to defend his savior. I took my time figuring out how I was going to end this little argument with my point across. Finally I decided why not show her. I kept my voice even, stern and cold. "You're right Lissa. I don't care. I didn't care about you when they carved into my skin like a Thanksgiving Turkey. I didn't care when the only thing they wanted from me was an in into Court to wipe every last one of you out. I didn't care when the smell of my burning flesh permeated the room." I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it at the now weeping Lissa. "Every scar on my body is because I didn't care about any of you." I finished standing there in my bra and the disgusting marks covering my body. It worked. Lissa fled the room in hysterics. Christian stumbled over a chair chasing after her yet unable to take his eyes off the marks until he disappeared through the hall way. Adrian was looking into his glass unable to continue looking. Eddie had made himself scarce. I finally looked at Dimitri. He stood there shaking, fists balled, and to my shock tears. I snatched up my shirt and put it back on feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand as Dimitri's rage seemed to fill the room. I decided to just tell Adrian what Damiens real deal was so Dimitri could collect himself. So I took a seat by him, grabbed an extra glass, and poured myself a drink. I needed to distract myself from Dimitri's reaction. I would start fooling myself into thinking he still cared about me.


End file.
